


Dirty Dom

by pinkandgreen



Category: DurteDom, vlogging
Genre: DurteDom - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Party, Vloggers, david dobrik - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, ha get it his name is Durte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkandgreen/pseuds/pinkandgreen
Summary: Amber goes to a party and meets a guy named Durte Dom who teaches her some new things in the bedroom upstairs.





	Dirty Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I've never written something like this hope you like it!

I was at a party. I was at a party and I was lost. My friends decided tonight we were going to be "crazy" teens and now I was lost in this huge house looking desperately for the bathroom.

"Hi what's your name?" 

A guy that looked a little older than me came out of nowhere. He had very short, bleach blonde hair. 

"Amber. And yours?"

He looked me up and down, licking his lips and then leaned down to my ear and whispered. "They call me DurteDom."  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
It was my turn to look him up and down and ask, "And why do they call you that?'"  
He gently grabbed my hand and started leading me upstairs. He turned to me and said, "I'll show you why." 

It suddenly hit me what we were about to do. Was I ready for this? I had never had my first kiss and now this guy was about to give me that and much more. 

I suddenly realized, whilst lost in my thoughts, I had stopped walking. Dom turned to me, looking concerned.  
"Sorry, I've just never done anything like this. I mean I don't even know your last name."

I could hardly look him in the eyes I was so embarrassed. I watched as his face turned from concerned to amused. "My full name is Dominykas Zeqlaitis" after seeing my confused expression he informed me his family is from Serbia and continued leading me upstairs. This was happening.

As soon as we reached a bedroom Dom closed the door and turned to me, staring into my eyes. He was so close to me.

He was still holding my hand with one hand and now he was resting his other hand on my cheek. He leaned down and tilted my chin up to kiss him. As our lips touched I could think of nothing but his mouth. This guy who I had just met and whose nickname is Dirty Dom. In this moment nothing mattered but him. I don't know how long we stood there kissing each other. His tongue was in my mouth doing things I couldn't even explain while his hands moved over my body. Dom had obviously done this many times before. I was almost jealous of all of the girls that he had touched like this. The kiss was broken by me. We stood there, looking at each other, trying to catch our breathe. When I went in to kiss him again he stopped me. He couldn't hold in his small laugh as he made his suggestion. "My legs are a little tired how about we do this on the bed." I rolled my eyes but I was not about to say no to him. I sat on the edge of the bed and he immediately sank to his knees in front of me. He was looking up at me, smiling, as he put his hands on each one of my knees. I was ready to comment on him not being on the bed with me when he slowly started spreading my knees apart and moving his hands up my thighs. My breath caught in my throat. I was a nervous wreck and his smile that never seemed to go away was not enough to slow my heart rate down. 

As he continued to move up my thighs he asked, "Are you okay with this?" It's embarrassing how fast I responded with, "Yes, I am so okay with this," in between breaths. 

He finally reached the waistband of my shorts and started tugging them down. I lifted my hips so that he could easily pull them off. I was now left in my underwear and a t-shirt. I leaned down to kiss him again. As I did he slid his hand into my underwear and pressed his hand against me. There was so much happening I didn't know what to focus on. Dom's hand making slow circles against me, him sucking my tongue into his mouth, his other hand running up and down my back. He started moving his hand in faster circles as he moved his kisses to my neck. He licked and gently sucked my neck. It was a good thing he stopped kissing my mouth cause I was no longer capable of moving it. I felt I couldn't move with this much pleasure running through my body. I felt his teeth scrape against my neck and I knew he was smiling from seeing the effect he had on me. I felt the ending coming near down my spine. I didn't want it to be over but I couldn't hold back my orgasm. It sent shivers down my spine as my legs kicked out. He continued to rub me through my orgasm and moved back to kissing my lips. It was slower now. He moved me back until I was laying down on the bed with him on top of me.

After a few minutes of making out he started gently thrusting against me. I could feel his hardness through his jeans. As the kissing became more forceful so did the thrusts. We were soon rutting against each other with him thrusting himself hard against my thigh and me thrusting myself against his thigh. We both soon came and then he rolled over to his back next to me. We laid there, breathing hard. 

I turned my head towards him panting, "I think I know why they call you Durte Dom."

He looked back at me, smiling, and kissed me one more time before saying, "Let's go back to the party. I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
